


The Road We're On (You Know It Might Be Long)

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky is too hard on himself, Caretaker Fatigue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Therapy, War Veteran Steve, Winifred Barnes is a gift, civilian bucky, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: As Steve is relearning to walk, he finds that his legs don't support his weight like they used to. The Captain slips on the slick wood floor in their apartment. It warrants a trip to the ER, a worried Bucky and a very bruised Steve. Besides, hospitals make Steve edgy (since the incident) which makes Bucky even more nervous than usual.





	The Road We're On (You Know It Might Be Long)

“At least you were home, honey.”  His mother soothes from the other end of the line.  It’s only so helpful.

“But what if I’m not, next time?  I can’t-“ Bucky sucks in a harsh breath and holds off the crushing sob he felt building.  “-How can I keep doing this? And how can I even _say_ that when he has to live it?”

“So do you, sweetheart.  You’re living it a little differently, but you’re still living it. You’re _allowed_ to have doubts.  You’re allowed to have bad days.  It’s not easy for you, either.  He’s not the only one recovering from this.  Go easy on yourself.”

“Ma, he – he slipped and fell and hurt himself pretty bad. They’re doing x-rays right now. We don’t know if he’s broken something or fractured something or –or anything.  We don’t know how much this might set him back.  He needs me to be strong –he’s so scared here.  He hates the hospital.   _I_ hate the hospital.  I need to pull it together and I’m sitting waiting for them to be done taking x-rays and _whining_ to you about what _he_ has to go through.”

His mother is quiet for several long moments.  This is it.  This is when someone finally tells him what he already knows – he’s being selfish and that Steve deserves better than him and how _dare he_ make this about himself _at all_ and-

“-James, I can’t possibly understand what either of you are going through.  You know how much I love you both.  And I’m glad you were home when Steve fell.  I’m glad he has a wonderful team of doctors and therapists.  But I’m worried you don’t.  I can’t make you do anything and I’m not going to pretend I can. But I think maybe it’s time you went and talked to someone about how Steve’s Incident impacted you, too.  It might help you both recover.”

Bucky let out a thick breath and nodded several times silently before he could find his voice.  “Yeah, Ma. I think – I think maybe you’re right. I-“  the door down the hall squeaked open, “-I gotta go. That’s him. I love you.”

***

Bucky rushed to his feet.  That’s the first thing Steve saw as he was wheeled out of radiology.  The second thing he saw was Bucky slip his phone back in his pocket with one hand and wipe an eye with the other.  The third thing he saw was Bucky slip on a mask of calm over the fear and worry that’d been there half a moment before.  

Bucky took his hand when the nurse wheeling Steve down the hall reached him.  “Hey handsome.  How’re you feeling?”

Steve gave Bucky’s hand a hard squeeze.  “Better, now.”  He tugged Bucky’s hand to get him to lean down as they walked (or in Steve’s case, wheeled).  “Will you – would you stay wi—“

Bucky swooped down quick and careful to brush a kiss to Steve’s forehead.  “I’m going to be here until they discharge you.  Promise.  I’ll only leave if you send me off to find sherbet or jello.”

“The doctor will be in shortly to discuss the results.”  The nurse cut in as he wheeled Steve into an empty room.

They’re quiet for a while, Bucky brushing his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand, and Steve focusing on breathing in and out in time with the movement of Bucky’s thumb.  

“I’m sorry.”  Steve breaks the silence tentatively.  

“Steve?  For what? It’s not your fault you fell.  I – I called Dugan.  He and Clint’re putting some area rugs in so that they’re in when we get home.”  

Steve pulls Bucky’s hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. “Thank you.  I’m sorry.  I know this isn’t easy on you, either.  Are _you_ ok?”

Bucky nods, searching Steve’s face for a moment before starting to shake his head.  “I don’t – I don’t think so, Stevie.  I’m worried about you.  I know how much you hate being here.  I’m scared you might fall again.  I just – I just want to do right by you.”  He pauses for a moment and shrugs helplessly.  “Ma says hi, and that she loves you.  Mentioned that maybe _I_ should see someone, too.”

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea.”  Steve shook Bucky’s hand gently to get his attention again.  “You _do_ say we’re in this together, you know.”

“Punk.”  Bucky sniffled.  

“Jerk.”  Steve smiled.

“Gentlemen.”  The doctor knocked on the open door, offering them a warm smile.  “I’m Dr. Mahmoud.  Let’s chat about Steve’s x-rays, shall we?”

***

They were home a few hours later.  Dr. Mahmoud had been wonderful – mindful and calm and reassuring.  She’d informed them that while Steve hadn’t broken anything, he _had_ likely caused some bruising and would be sore for a little while.  That he should be careful and perhaps consider remaining at an earlier progress point in his physical therapy for a week or two longer to build further strength.

Steve wasn’t particularly happy about what felt like a backwards step, but he agreed.  He was happy that Bucky sought out a therapist to speak to.  

Bucky wasn’t particularly happy that Dugan and Clint had put a bow, a teddy bear, and a Get Well Soon balloon on Steve’s walker (even if it _had_ made Steve laugh so hard he teared up). He was happy that Steve was ok, and would be ok, and hadn’t been hurt worse.  

“I’m glad you’re ok, Steve.”  Bucky whispered against Steve’s cheek that night as they lay in bed.  

“I’m glad I’ve got you, Buck.”  


End file.
